The One That Got Away
by chocolatepenguin97
Summary: Songfic. Little Silvaze stories to go along with lines from Katy Perry's song.


**Hey, so I've never written a songfic before, and I just wanted to try one to see how I do. This one is Silvaze 3 I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's, and the song is Katy Perry's**

* * *

><p><em>We'd climb to the roof, talk about our future like we had a clue. Never planned that one day I'd be losing you.<em>

"Blaze, do you think we'll ever be able to defeat Iblis?" Silver asked his best friend as they sat on the top of a building overlooking Crisis City.

Blaze sighed, her golden eyes trained on the murky sky above them. "I don't know, Silver. All we can do is keep Iblis at bay and hope that one day we'll finally destroy him."

"I think we'll be able to do it. Can you imagine how great this world would be? Crisis City could have people walking around happily and there would be flowers and grass and lakes and everything there used to be. We might even be able to finally see the stars, or the sunrise and sunset," Silver said excitedly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Silver. If that does happen, it might be a long time until we get to that point."

"We can always dream," Silver shrugged. He turned his head to look at Blaze. "Hey, do you think when all this is over...that we'd still be friends?"

Blaze tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Like...if we did defeat Iblis and the world went back to what it used to be, would we still be friends? Or would you move on and...and forget about me?" Silver asked. He dropped his gaze to stare at his feet.

Blaze laughed, putting a small smile on Silver's face. It was so rare that he saw her smiling and even more rare that he heard her laugh.

"Are you really worried about that, Silver? I don't plan on ever forgetting you," Blaze reassured him. "You're my best friend. I'll always be there for you."

Silver nodded, his small smile turning into a wide grin. "And _I'll_ always be there for _you_. Best friends forever."

"Best friends forever," Blaze agreed.

* * *

><p><em>But in another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world.<em>

"I just can't stand it!" Silver yelled, using his psychokinesis to send a burning block into the side of a wrecked building.

"Silver, calm down," Blaze told him. "It doesn't matter, okay? I'm fine."

"No, Blaze, it's not okay! I'm tired of those guys picking on us! They make fun of our powers and they act like they're so cool...they're not the ones who have to fight Iblis! They're not the ones keeping this sorry city safe! I could deal with it when they make fun of me, but when I see them make fun of _you_, I just can't stand it!" Silver ranted.

"I can take care of myself. It honestly doesn't bother me that much. They don't understand us, okay? Why worry about people who don't understand?" Blaze asked.

"Because I can't take seeing you be picked on. You're so much better than them, Blaze. So much stronger, and smarter, and more special than them. Why can't they see that?"

"I'm not looking for their approval, Silver. As long as you're my friend, I don't care what those other people think. They can call me a freak, they can make fun of my powers, they can try and push me around, but I refuse to let them get to me. The only person whose opinion I give a care about is yours."

"But-" Silver began.

"No buts about it. Even if the whole world is against us, it doesn't matter. Together, nothing can stop us," Blaze said, putting her hand on Silver's shoulder.

"Now. You want to see if Iblis is asking to be defeated? Or do you just want to get some ice cream?" Blaze asked, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"Ice cream is good," Silver replied.

"I'll race you," Blaze said, taking off in the direction of the ice cream shop.

"No fair!" Silver called as he raced after her. "You had a head start!"

* * *

><p><em>In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away.<em>

"No! Why won't it accept me as a vessel?" Silver asked desperately. The two Chaos emeralds in his hands glowed with power, but Iblis just wouldn't accept him.

Silver struggled to force Iblis inside himself, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and saw that it was Blaze.

"Blaze!" Silver said in surprise, wondering what she was doing.

"I'll take Iblis. Don't worry. My soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted," she told him, taking the Chaos emeralds.

Silver watched as Blaze stepped forward. The Chaos emeralds glowed and the flames of Iblis surrounded Blaze and seemed to flow right inside her.

"Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control to stop time. Then seal us into a different dimension!" Blaze ordered.

"No! I can't do that to you!" Silver insisted. He knew he wouldn't be able to take the pain of Blaze leaving.

"Didn't we already go through this?" Blaze challenged. Her golden eyes locked on Silver's. "We agreed to save the world at any price!"

Silver's jaw dropped slightly. He closed his eyes and was just about to do as Blaze asked, but his own selfish feelings stopped him. He faltered and hung his head.

"I can't," Silver said sadly. "I wouldn't know what to do without you!"

He glanced up at Blaze. "You've fought alongside me to save the world. You're my friend...right?"

"You're still so naive," Blaze said, sounding half sad and half amused. She turned around to look at him. "But I...I've always liked that about you."

The last of Iblis's flames finally disappeared and Blaze was surrounded by a bright purple light. The two Chaos emeralds in her grasp fell to the ground as she slowly started to fade away. Sparkles flew into the air as Blaze's body seemed to float in the sky.

"Blaze!" Silver called out. He stepped forward as she flew higher and higher away.

Blaze reached out one more time as she said a simple, "Good luck Silver!"

Silver helplessly watched as Blaze floated right to the dark clouds. As soon as she reached them, Blaze disappeared and rays of sunshine flew out from between the clouds. Pure sunlight streamed all over Crisis City. The sky cleared and the sun rose high above Silver's head. It was beautiful, but all Silver could do was stare at the two Chaos emeralds with disgust and sadly shake his head as he truly felt what it was like to be alone.

* * *

><p><em>I was June and you were my Johnny Cash. Never one without the other, we made a pact.<em>

"You are so naive!" Blaze said exasperatedly. "What were you thinking? You could have died!"

"Blaze, I-" Silver started, but Blaze cut him off.

"Were you trying to prove something? If you were, then that is the most idiotic thought that has _ever_ crossed your mind!"

Silver sighed. He should have thought about the consequences before he ran off and tried to get rid of Iblis alone. But Iblis had been attacking and he hadn't had time to try and find Blaze. What if Iblis had hurt some innocent people before he found her? He couldn't just let that happen, so he impulsively ran to the area Iblis controlled. Silver didn't even think about how much harder it would be fighting Iblis alone. If it hadn't been for Blaze rushing in at just the right moment, Silver would be dead right now, courtesy of a flaming rock.

"That was so senseless and reckless and downright foolish!" Blaze scolded. "I was so worried! I thought you were going to die!"

"I'm really sorry-_whoa!"_ Silver nearly fell over in shock when he saw that his usually stoic best friend was actually crying.

Blaze angrily tried to brush away her tears, but Silver grabbed hold of her wrists.

"Blaze, why are you crying?" Silver asked her, genuinely concerned.

"Because, you big idiot! I don't want you dying! Your brainless attempt at a hero stunt could've killed you!" Blaze answered, trying to avoid Silver's gaze.

Seeing Blaze, actually crying just because of him...Silver couldn't help but hug her.

"Silver!" Blaze gasped in surprise.

"I'm really sorry, you know. You're my very best friend, Blaze," he told her, releasing her from the hug.

Blaze couldn't help the slight blush that was spreading over her cheeks. "Just...just promise me that you'll never try and fight Iblis on your own. I have to be there with you."

"It's a deal." Silver grinned mischievously. "So, you must _really_ like me if you're crying over me almost dying."

Blaze punched him in the arm. "Don't push it."

"Ouch!" Silver said, rubbing his arm. "That wasn't necessary."

Blaze rolled her eyes. "You are _so_ naive."

* * *

><p><em>All this money can't buy me a time machine. I can't replace you with a million rings.<em>

Blaze sighed and stared out her bedroom window. The sun was slowly sinking over the horizon, signaling the end of another tiring day. Governing a dimension was extremely hard work, plus having to guard the Sol Emeralds, and fighting Nega. And then there were the suitors...Blaze shuddered just thinking about them.

Sometimes Blaze wished that she could just go back in time and make sure Elise and Sonic had never changed the timeline. Sure, now she was a princess with all the money she would ever need, but she would give up all the jewels, the fancy dresses, the servants, just to see Silver again. Images of the white hedgehog resurfaced in her mind constantly-during meetings, while fighting Nega, any given time. She missed him more than she had ever missed anything.

_'He might not even remember me,'_ Blaze thought sadly._ 'Now that our-I mean, his future is saved, he probably doesn't even think about me. He probably has tons of friends now. I mean, Silver's a hero. I technically don't even exist in his world.'_

Blaze imagined what must be going on in Silver's future. She could just see him being hoisted up on a crowd's shoulders, some random girl kissing his cheek as a thank you to the hero of Crisis City. Just the thought of it made her blood boil a little.

"Princess Blaze?" came a tentative voice at the door.

"Yes? Come in," Blaze said. A young servant girl entered the room, practically shaking with fear.

"You don't have to be afraid, I won't bite," Blaze told the girl.

The girl smiled, and held out a golden box. "Well, there was a gift for you that just arrived. It's from one of your suitors..."

Blaze sighed. "What was it?"

"A set of rings, Your Highness. There has got to be a thousand different rings in here-"

"You can have which ever rings you want," Blaze said.

"But, Your Highness!" the girl protested.

"Go ahead," Blaze said kindly.

The young girl's eyes shone. "Oh, thank you, Princess Blaze!"

She bowed and hurried out of the room excitedly. Blaze smiled slightly, then continued to stare out her window. The stars were now gleaming in the night sky, the moon a thin crescent.

Blaze quietly murmured to herself, "I would give up all those rings to see you again...I miss you so much, Silver."

* * *

><p><em>I should have told you what you meant to me. But now I pay the price.<em>

Two weeks, three days, sixteen hours, and forty-six minutes. That's how long it had been since Blaze had sealed Iblis inside herself and disappeared to a different dimension. And it had been two weeks, three days, sixteen hours, and forty-six minutes that Silver had been absolutely miserable.

_'You're such an idiot!'_ Silver thought to himself as he sat on the cliff where he last saw Blaze._ 'How could you let her seal Iblis inside herself? How could you let her convince you to seal her in a different dimension? How could you not tell her how you feel?'_

"I'm such an idiot!" Silver groaned out loud.

Blaze had been his only friend, the only person who had truly been with him every step of the way. She had kept him grounded, had kept him fighting. But now...she was gone. He didn't even know who he was anymore without her. What would Silver do with his life now that Blaze wasn't here? He had always imagined beating Iblis as such a grand thing, the city welcoming him as a hero, the world slowly but surely going back to a place of grandeur. But he had always imagined that Blaze would still be right by his side. Maybe...maybe they could have had their own future together.

But Silver's dream of a future with Blaze was impossible now. She was gone and probably living a great life without him. Maybe she had a new best friend...maybe she had a boyfriend. Silver pushed the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think about Blaze with some other guy. If he had told her how he felt...would things be different?

Perhaps if Silver had told Blaze that he had started to fall for her all these years, maybe she would have stayed. But he had been too scared to admit how much he really cared about her. Silver hadn't wanted to ruin their close friendship, so he had kept his love for Blaze a secret. But now he wished he had told her sooner, and now he would never get the chance.

* * *

><p><em>But in another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away.<em>

"We're going to have so much fun, Miss Blaze!" little Cream the Rabbit said excitedly as they were about to board the bus to Vancouver.

It was the Winter Olympics and they would be meeting up with Mario and his gang to compete again. Blaze had actually enjoyed the Summer Olympics in Beijing two years before, so she was interested to know what it would be like with winter events.

"Hey, Blaze, you're on my hockey team, okay?" Knuckles the Echidna called out from across the bus lot.

"Sure!" Blaze replied.

"I'm super excited for figure skating," Amy Rose squealed as she caught up with Blaze and Cream. "I'm going to give Peach a run for her money!"

"Hey Faker! See you on the slopes!" Sonic taunted to Shadow, who was boarding the bus. Sonic and Tails joined the girls and greeted them.

"Hey Sonic!" a voice said from behind them.

They all turned around and saw a white hedgehog running towards them. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Blaze, and in turn, Blaze's eyes widened in surprise.

"What's up, Silver?" Sonic greeted, as Silver dazedly made his way over to them. "So it's you and Metal Sonic who are the new competitors!"

"Yeah," Silver muttered offhandedly. All he could do was stare at Blaze, and she was just as speechless.

Sonic raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Uh, do you two know each other or something?"

_"Silver?"_ Blaze said unsurely, as if she wasn't quite convinced he was really there.

"Blaze!" Silver exclaimed, a wide grin finally spreading on his face. He threw his arms around her and spun her around, happily floating in the air before landing and letting her go.

"Yep. I think they do know each other," Amy said to Sonic.

"I never thought I'd-" Blaze began.

"-see you again," Silver finished.

"Aww, they finish each other's sentences," Amy gushed. She turned to Sonic. "Do you know me well enough to-?"

"Gotta go!" Sonic said, rushing onto the bus before Amy could ask her question.

"Ugh!" Amy stamped her foot. "He doesn't even _let me_ finish my sentences!"

Tails and Cream laughed. Tails said, "Maybe it's because he_ does_ know what you're going to say next."

Amy's eyes lit up. "You're so right!"

Amy, Tails, and Cream boarded the bus, leaving Silver and Blaze alone.

"I missed you a lot, Blaze," Silver said.

"You too. How is the future? Is it...better now?" Blaze asked concernedly.

"Yeah! You should see it! There's trees and you can see the sun, and all the people...I gotta take you to the future sometime!" Silver replied. "So what's your dimension like?"

"I'm the princess, actually," Blaze answered.

"Oh wow," Silver said. "Maybe they wouldn't even let me take you to the future."

"I won't let them keep me from going," Blaze told him. "It's been kind of lonely without you."

"Well, I'm not _that_ lonely, but I always thought about you."

"I was worried you had forgotten about me," Blaze said. "Who knows, you're a hero now. I assumed girls would be falling over you left and right."

Silver laughed. "Says the princess. Who's the naive one now?"

Blaze smiled, remembering all the times she had called him naive. "Still you."

"But, of course," Silver teased. "You always _did_ like that about me."

Blaze blushed. "Yes."

"Well, you know what?" Silver asked.

"What?"

"I always liked everything about _you_," he told her as he turned pink.

Blaze quickly kissed his cheek, causing him to blush even harder. "Best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever," Silver agreed as he and Blaze boarded the bus together.

"But don't think I'll go any easier on you in the events."

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away, the one that got away._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Tell me by reviewing! :)<strong>


End file.
